Smash bro's Collision
by TheOrangeLord
Summary: People are going missing throughout the multiverse and worlds will collide in search of them. Join Mario and Kirby as they and other smash bro's characters rush to find the kidnapper and rescue their friends before time runs out. (Hey if any one wants to send me some cover art for use in the book let me know.)
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Trouble in Paradise

One lazy afternoon the hero of Dreamland whose appetite knew few boundaries, was sitting atop the tree known as Wispy Woods munching on some of the plentiful apples that grew on his branches. "Stop eating those, I need those to defend myself from those who wish to cut me down, literally and figuratively" Wispy scolded. Kirby slightly agitated sighed in compliance as he carefully hid an apple behind his back. Wispy closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance, as Kirby raced off carrying his prize in both paw's.

Shortly after the pink child left Wispy closed his eyes. " _Sleep my child"_ those were the only words Wispy heard before his leaves began to brown.

Kirby not giving a second thought to being chased away, happily walked home to his house on the hill that overlooked all of Dreamland, unbeknownst to the oblivious Star Warrior was a pair of glowing eyes trailing him from the shadows of the forest.

"Relax while you can, it seems your work is not done yet". Said the mysterious figure, before walking back to Castle Dedede at a calm measured pace.

The Castle was in a silent frenzy, as the only sounds heard was the breaking of glass and pottery along with many frantic feet moving in random directions. He was sure that if Waddle Dee could speak, it would be deafening. In the short time he had been gone the castle had been attacked. Quickly the figure flew undetected down the cordoor and threw open the door to the throne room. To the astonishment of the figure the throne sat on its side next to pieces of collapsed ceiling and above a hole was made for a quick escape. The figure hung his head as his eyes narrowed and dilated. The figure had come to a conclusion.

The king was kidnapped.

In a world where peace was not something that lasted more than a few months at best, Mario and his brother Luigi sat at home with little to do for once as Mario had been ordered by the Princess to relax and take time for himself. Mario a man of action who was not used to relaxation that did not involve sports like tennis or basketball, was having difficulty adjusting to the new found peace. Luigi did his best to keep Mario busy but it was harder than he anticipated as the house was in perfect condition as they were never there very long before another crisis erupted. Mario sighed as he flipped through channels on the TV, Luigi was in the kitchen at the table with a screwdriver, The Poltergust and a confused expression as he tried and failed to fix the machine even as he talked with E-Gadd on his communicator. Mario was beginning to doze off when a news anchor Toad caught his eye _"Breaking News Peace Summit cancelled"_

Mario quickly sat up now wide awake. _"Moments ago a large explosion occured at the castle of the Koopa King Bowser no comment has been made by officials yet but we have just received word from a trusted source that the kidnapper may have become the kidnappee as King Bowser has gone missing"!_

A thousand thoughts and emotions were visable on his face in that moment, most prominent being confusion, but as much as he hated The King he was not one to hold grudges. He got up from his recliner and walked to the door, taking his hat off the coat rack and dusting it off quickly. Luigi in the other room also heard the surprising news over the nearly incoherent babbling of the professor and immediately rushed to the door to stop his brother. "Mario stop w-wait th-the princess told us to relax she said she had guards for a reason!" The green clad brother stuttered. Mario frowned slightly but it was hidden by his mustache. "Luigi answer me honestly do you a' believe that those **_Toad Guards_** can keep her safe from someone who managed to single handedly break into a' Bowsers Fortress and kidnapp him- A 1/2 ton turtle with horns and spikes that can a' breath fire?" Mario said, his voice daring him to say yes.

"Even if I were to say yes which would be a bold faced lie, you would a' still drag me by the overalls to Peaches Castle wouldn't you?" The younger brother sighed "Yes we're a' leavin' Right Now!" He stated leaving no room for argument.


	2. Premonition

Waluigi watched in silence as Mario and luigi ran out of the house. "No... its not my time."

xxxxx

Night-time had fallen on Dreamland and Kirby sat in his dome shaped hut overlooking CappyTown fast asleep none the wiser to the chaos ensuing below.

As the Starwarrior dreamed he began to roll in his sleep lights flashed behind his eyes.

 _He found himself floating in space a sea of inky darkness encircled him he flailed in the void for a moment before calming himself. He saw several planets floating around one of which was PopStar his home. Another was also familiar... but he just couldn't put his paw on it... all of a sudden Kirby shivered. He was suddenly very cold and he remembered Shiver Star! That was where he had seen it it was Shiver Star... but it was very green and blue rather than its recognizable pale greyish blue and white. Then he saw something that he would never forget a large gloved hand hovering over PopStar and another over ShiverStar slowly the hands gripped both planets and began to push them together Kirby watched in horror as both planets collided and chunks of debris flew from the impact. Kirby watched as one large continent sized slab of yellow rock flew into the air and obstructed his view only to hurtle towards him._ _Softly he heard a deep voice say "Three days"._

Just as the rock would have hit him he woke up sweating profusely eyes darting back and fourth.

xxxxx

Mario pushed back the crowd as he rushed to the front of the castle, Luigi politely followed apologizing as he ran. Mario pushed aside reporter's as he ran across the bridge that separated the Castle from the town. His mad dash ended in surprise as he tripped and fell out of shock to see the Princess unconscious collapsed in the back of a medical tent. He ran even faster than before to the princesses side. He grabbed the nearest toad wearing a cap with a red cross. "What happened I a' ran as fast as I could when I a' saw the new's!" he said as he shookfrightened nurse "M-mario thank goodness you're here the princess collapsed while she was preparing her speech and hasn't woken up!"

"HEY GUY'S SHES WAKING UP" a Toad doctor screeched (Imagine what a Toad would sound like screaming for a moment...

you done? Good now I will apologize).

Mario rushed to the side of the princess.

As she opened her eyes she shook her head and sighed.

"Mario I had the most horrible dream the planet was being pushed by a giant hand into a large star shaped object... but it felt so real..." "Im sure that it's a' nothing but perhaps we should see another doctor? You did collapse out of a' nowhere."

"Mario..? Mario...?" said Luigi now rushing forward "LUIGI!" said a new voice behind him. The Toads parted to reveal a rather peeved Professor E-Gadd "Why did you hang up on me?" the professor said somehow understandable dispite his babbling. "I was in the middle of explaining how to adjust the polterometer and you hang up on me? and I find you here lolly gagging with your brother when you could be learning about the wonders of science!" he said as Luigi pondered how he tolerated the man. "Oh E-Gadd perhaps you can help us." Peach said

as she recounted her dream.

xxxxx

"Poyo poi poi POYO!" Kirby yelled as he frantically ran through Cappy town. MetaKnight who had been investigating the throne room with Chief Bookem since the kidnapping heard the yelling over the dead silence of the castle. MetaKnight unfurled his wings and flew out a nearby window his eyes turned green with concern as he eyed the pink child. He landed next to the child as he spoke frantically in slurred fractured English with "Poyo" peppered throughout. MetaKnight felt this was much too specific to be the dream of a child especially immediately following the kidnapping of the King _"Five days hmmm A warning we have no way of knowing where the king is as of now and if this is a premonition of things to come we must prepare for the worst"_ "I will look into this and meet you at your home shortly, if this comes to pass we will be ready." he said stoic as ever "Go find allies and prepare for the worst it could just be a dream but I have learned it is best to prepare for a battle and be wrong than to not prepare and suffer an untimely demise." He said as his eyes dimmed slightly speaking of memories he would rather forget. He turned his back to Kirby "Go now I will meet with you shortly." he said before taking flight and disappearing into a castle window.

AN This is harder than I thought it would be I understand now why authors stop writing, its because its freaking hard!


	3. World 1 Green Greens

While MetaKnight brooded and pondered what connected these events, Kirby ran through the forest looking for his animal friends Rick and Coo, but things seemed much more sad and quiet, lacking the life and sound the peaceful forest usually had. He quickly chalked it up to the unease from his dream last night. Slowly the forest began to darken as if the trees were trying to cloak the greenery in shadow. Feeling more paranoid than before he attempted to look over his shoulder and quickly realized he would need a neck to do so... Realizing the effort was in vain he turned around and what he saw was something that chilled him to his core, in the middle of the forest was a familiar tree that was bent and crooked, it seemed to seep shadows out of its hallowed eyes as its trunk slowly turned to confront the intruder. Kirby let out an audible gasp of terror as his paranoia took a tangible form. Rooted in the ground was the empty shell of what was once WhispyWoods. Frozen in place by the sight before him, he was nearly impaled by a large root that sprouted from the dark soil under the great tree. The only thing that saved him was a rock that was hidden by the soil. Kirby reacted quickly after seeing the rock being pushed by the roots, he quickly ran backward into the forest to find help or an object that he could inhale to activate his copy abilities. Whispy was not about to let him escape, more roots began to spring forth from the dirt and race towards the child. Kirby not wanting to be skewered hid behind one of the other trees. Kirby had fought this adversary before, but it had never tried to harm him so savagely. Soon the tree let out a deathly howl of pure rage. Kirby peeked around the trunk of his tall wooden shield to see several severed roots fly into the air. Filled with rage at the destruction of his roots Whispy turned to face the newcomer. In the shadows of the forest was a familiar figure, that revealed its identity as it opened its glowing yellow eye's. MetaKnight stepped out of the darkness that had previously concealed him only to cover himself in his cape and vanish from sight. Kirby had seen him do this before and waited for him to reappear,

and he waited,

and waited...

Kirby was growing nervous, he had been gone for sometime. Whispy was growing impatient with the game MetaKnight was playing with him. Almost invisible was a small root crawling its way toward Kirby who was holding his head with worry. As quickly as the threat presented itself MetaKnight sprang from the shadows, MetaKnight said nothing as his blade Galaxia bit into the bark of the tainted tree. Whispy let out a death wail as a dark gaseous vapor flowed from the wound only to recoil and vaporize as it touched the blade of Galaxia. Quickly the darkness leaked out of any exposed roots and the face of the tree, just as it seemed that Whispy would return to normal the roots began to shudder and vibrate as they turned to dust. The roots began to retract and sloppily return to the trunk of Whispy still trailing dust as they went. MetaKnight quickly grew somber as he put his gloved hand on Whispy's trunk, as soon as his gauntlet made contact with the dead bark the rest of Whispy began to shiver and turn to dust. Kirby watched with tears in his eyes as his friend turned to dust. Kirby began to pick up branches and place them back where they would have gone, MetaKnight took Kirby's paw and turned him away from the traumatic sight. The masked warrior walked away from the sight pulling crying child with him. Kirby fought MetaKnight and tried to escape from his iron grip he had to save Whispy, he had to be ok!

MetaKnight had already seen Whispy the night before and watched as he was transformed... _helpless_. _Helpless_ was not something that MetaKnight wanted to be. He had been investigating the illness before Kirbys dream and still had no answers, again he was _helpless_. This also occurred just before DeDeDe was captured which could mean he suffers from the same illness that plagued WhispyWoods. He was _helpless_.

 **AN: This was a very sad chapter, but things are just heating up. Two chapters in one week!? I must be crazy! But with such positive feedback from you and my mini hiatus how could I not have!**


	4. epiphany

"Hmmm well this is troubling indeed" said the professor "As a rule of thumb when a person of great importance has a dream like this it is normally, what we in the scientific community call "A Prophecy"." E-Gadd said "Where did you go to school?!"said Luigi flabbergasted. E-Gadd Ignoring the comment carried on "I believe that this should be taken with all seriousness, this could be false but just be careful, I would rather be wrong but still best to be safe." "Luigi let's a go we need to a prepare for the worst, lets go get some supplies." said Mario already on the move.

xxxxx

By the time they had finished Luigi was carrying a pile of boxes taller than he was, the boxes contained the following

2 pairs of new shoes with steel soles.

5 Super mushrooms.

2 new pairs of overalls with extra pockets.

6 new red shirts.

A new green shirt.

27 New badges, with a box for each individual badge.

"Mario (groan) is... this necessary." Luigi complained. "Completely if we want to keep a' everyone safe." said Mario "No I mean... I mean not getting a shopping cart." Luigi groaned "Oh I guess we could have... but someone else might have needed them." Said Mario hurriedly "But there were 10 or more Mario!" Said Luigi with a sigh. "There could have been more shoppers if there was a sale immediately after we left." Luigi was silent after this last comment not because he believed it, but because he was tired of Marios crap.


End file.
